


Work and other inanities

by Saraste



Series: March Madness [18]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Coffee is life, Draco Malfoy is not a morning person, Established Relationship, M/M, Morning Routines
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-19
Updated: 2017-03-19
Packaged: 2018-10-07 23:25:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10372185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saraste/pseuds/Saraste
Summary: Draco is not a morning person, fortunately, coffee exists.





	

Draco is not a morning person.

 

Harry-sodding-Potter, the bane of Draco’s existence, knows this and yet has the gall to drag Draco out of bed at the false side of dawn for such a mundane and meaningless excuse as “going to work.”

 

‘I need to go to work, too,’ the insufferable git tries to reason.

 

Draco glowers at him, words escaping him at the moment. 

 

‘Work gives structure to your life.’

 

Draco has no words to spare for such inanities.

 

‘Here’s your coffee, Draco.’

 

Draco’s fingers curl around the steaming life-giving cup and he looks up, at Harry. ‘I love you,’ he declares.

 

Harry bends to kiss him, Draco leaning close and lingering on his caffeine-flavored lips, letting his own wait.

 

‘Not only in the mornings, I hope,’ Harry sighs, straightening up.

 

Draco doesn’t look at him, looks at his coffee instead. ‘Not only,’ he admits.

 

‘I love you too, Draco, even uncaffeinated.’

 

Draco is  _ not _ a morning person, but Harry, and his silly declarations make it bearable, and the coffee Draco gets to linger over and gloat at Harry’s earlier work start. 

 


End file.
